


Put Your Hand In Mine

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sylvix being married, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes even if Sylvain couldn’t see him. They were just words, in the end, even if they did feel nice to hear. Sylvain wouldn’t lie, not to him of all people, but Felix’s mind refused to accept compliments on a good day, let alone on one of these.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Put Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> CW:I kept vague descriptions for Felix's body and mostly gender-neutral language.

The first thought that crossed his head as he woke up was the sinking feeling in his stomach, paired up with the warmth from Sylvain’s body at his back, and the hand comfortably sitting on his hip.

Sylvain stirred behind him, hand gripping on Felix’s hip, making him pray to whatever deity was listening that he wouldn’t trail it upwards. They listened, or maybe Sylvain was really attuned with his body and feelings.

“What’s wrong? You tensed up.” Sylvain’s voice was rough from sleep, arm wrapping firmly around his waist as he pulled him closer, chest to back. The latter, then. It was still taking some time to get used to someone knowing him so viscerally, in body and mind, even after all the years they’d been together.

“I’m fine,” Felix said, but he let himself sink in Sylvain’s embrace regardless, feeling Sylvain’s lips ghost his hair and neck as he pressed kisses on his skin.

Eventually, Felix turned his head to kiss those lips, turning his body in Sylvain’s arms so the angle was less awkward. Morning breath be damned. Felix was immediately enveloped by the cage of his boyfriend’s arms, safe and loved. For a moment, he could forget the feeling of being in the wrong body as their lips met, Sylvain’s fingers combing through his hair and running up and down his back.

Sylvain’s arms tightened around him, pressing their chests together. His firm, flat chest met Felix’s slightly softer one and made him recoil, gently pushing Sylvain away to put some distance between them as a dread settled in his gut.

Sylvain, for his part, didn’t seem fazed - only apologetic as he rubbed Felix’s side to comfort him.

“One of those days, huh?” He wondered aloud softly, more to himself than Felix. “Sorry, Fe. I didn’t mean to.”

Felix shook his head, aware that Sylvain was waiting patiently for him to _say_ or _do_ something. “One of those days,” Felix confirmed, burrowing his face in Sylvain’s neck.

Sylvain hugged him again, grounding him back from his dark thoughts and providing an anchor from his spiralling thoughts. Before they got together, Felix mostly spent days like this in bed, staring at the wall as he let his mind roam free in a downhill of bad thoughts, his body hidden under baggy sweatshirts and sweatpants, his binder making him feel marginally better. Marginally like _himself._

He did much of the same now, too, only with Sylvain to make sure he ate and drank something. To keep him company and distracted with idle chatter, all in the comfort of his strong, warm arms.

Sylvain nudged him gently, his fingers twisting locks of midnight hair between them. “Love your hair. You look so handsome when it's down.”

Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes even if Sylvain couldn’t see him. They were just words, in the end, even if they did feel nice to hear. Sylvain wouldn’t lie, not to _him_ of all people, but Felix’s mind refused to accept compliments on a good day, let alone on one of these.

“Love it when you roll your eyes at me. So _sexy._ Makes me want to kiss you stupid.” Felix groaned, immediately followed by Sylvain’s soft chuckle.

Sylvain allowed them a few moments to laze in bed, hands gently caressing and running over every inch of Felix’s body, careful to avoid places where he knew Felix was self conscious. Felix breathed softly, almost back to the brink of sleep as Sylain showered him in affection.

He knew they’d eventually have to get up, get changed and ready for their respective classes, even if his heart gave an anxious flutter at the mere thought of showing his face outside, to other people. It was stupid, he never cared what other people thought-

Sylvain decided that was the perfect moment to smack a big, wet and noisy kiss on his cheek, making Felix breathe a noise of displeasure as he pushed him away. He did know the best ways to distract him, though.

“Time to get up, Fe. I’ll make breakfast, you go get changed into something comfortable.” Before Felix could say anything, Sylvain had thrown the covers off of them, leaving Felix shivering to cold air in the room.

“I’ll email our professors and let them know we won’t be attending today. How’s that sound?” Sylvain was pulling on a pair of sweatpants that had been abandoned at the foot of the bed the previous night (His? Felix wasn’t sure. No, the sweatpants were clinging to his hips, so they were definitely Felix’s).

Felix only nodded in response, not able to express how grateful he was for Sylvain taking the lead on their plans. Felix was usually meticulous on schoolwork, but even he couldn’t deny that his mind wasn’t into doing much of anything today.

They went their separate ways after Sylvain pressed a kiss on his forehead, Felix to the bathroom to change, and Sylvain to the kitchen to get their breakfast ready.

The bathroom was dimly lit. Felix didn’t bother with the lights, not feeling particularly up to seeing his face or body better. Not today.

He opened the cabinet that doubled as a mirror, staring at rows of meds, gauzes, an open packet of toothbrushes with two missing, anything but at his face while he scrubbed it clean.

His hands were small. He noticed as he pulled down his pyjama pants, shaking the thought out of his head while he put on his clothes. So different from Sylvain’s big hands, calloused and completely enveloping his whenever Felix reached out for him, interlocking their fingers. How he wrapped around his frame whenever he hugged him from behind, arms around Felix’s chest and caging him in, buoying to the shore that was Sylvain’s whole being.

The cathartic relief when his binder slipped over his head was small, but it was relief nonetheless, soon followed by one of Sylvain’s hoodies that just about swallowed his frame up. Good. It smelled faintly of his cologne still. Felix caught a whiff of it as he fixed the hood, comfort spreading right into the blood in his veins. The man in question - the man he loved - was probably in the kitchen, humming to some stupid pop song Felix pretened to hate. Well, he did hate the songs, but not Sylvain’s rich baritone while he sang them.

Today was a bad day, but it was better, knowing Sylvain was just outside the door waiting for him, loving him.

Felix belatedly realized that every time he’d felt like giving up, Sylvain had always been there for him, coaxing him out of bad moods and offering a shoulder for him to cry on, a balm for his soul.

He could do anything with Sylvain there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was featured in the application I did for the Trans FE3H Zine and I thought I'd share!  
> Many thanks to Mel for betaing and Zack, for being my second pair of eyes on everything 💙
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada)| [Fic promo post](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada/status/1345125354978086920?s=20)


End file.
